


don’t let the light go out just yet

by stephinebills2018



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt Charcter, Love, MY BABIES, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephinebills2018/pseuds/stephinebills2018
Summary: I thought the most horrendous thing I’d ever have to do in my lifetime was tell an individual that their loved one was in immense pain, bleeding out, and dying. Oh, how wrong I was. Apparently, the most painful thing is when said person is someone you know. Someone you care deeply for. Someone you quite frankly love.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	don’t let the light go out just yet

I thought the most horrendous thing I’d ever have to do in my lifetime was tell an individual that their loved one was in immense pain, bleeding out, and dying. Oh, how wrong I was. Apparently, the most painful thing is when said person is someone you know. Someone you care deeply for. Someone you quite frankly love. 

I learned this all one fateful evening when I received a frantic knock on my door that was soon followed by a hysterical shout. Me, not knowing who the hell would be in such a frenzy at 2 a.m., quickly rushed downstairs and was met face to face with a sobbing Diana Berry. 

“Gilbert! It’s Anne!” She practically shouted at me.

Just the mention of Anne twisted my heart but compiling that with the scene that I was witnessing right in front of me, LITERALLY had me on the verge of hypervenaltion.

“What’s wrong?” I stated trying to keep my panic at bay.

“Oh, Gilbert she’s—she’s. . .” She couldn’t even finish her sentence and just yelled at me to grab my medical equipment immediately and follow her to the forest.

Not even thinking twice about the state that I was in, I gathered my supplies and sprinted after Diana, who was already a good distance in front of me.

This finally gave me the chance to take in her current state. She was in all black, her hair was wildly uncontained (which was so unlike her), and she was covered in sweat. I couldn’t see any injury on her being but my eyes snagged on one detail, red spots on her hands. 

Oh my Lord, there was blood on her hands!

“Diana!” I pleaded. “Why is there blood on your hands?”

Her voice seemed to crack as she quickly met my eye while continuing to run at a sprinters pace.

“It’s Anne’s.” 

If I wasn’t about to have a panic attack before, I was about to have one now. I was about to ask her, again, what on God’s green Earth was going on but I that’s when I heard it. 

Choked breaths and terrorized shouts, all coming from the one voice that I probably knew better than my own. 

I surpassed Diana and followed the noises like my soul was in a trace.

I was met with a sight that I don’t think I will ever forget. 

Blood. Pools and pools of the dark red substance leaking out of Anne’s torso, tears running down her face, and labored breathing. 

My breath caught. My heart stopped. My mind seemed to scream only one thing into its endless void. “Help, Anne!”

I didn’t even see Ka’kwet, who had ear length cut hair and who was sporting a similar blood stained dress to Diana, pressing her hand onto the wound.

I threw my bag of medical equipment to the side and dropped down right next to them

“Let me see.” I peeled her hands away and witnessed just how disastrous the injury was. A bullet. That was a bullet that pierced her.

“Gilbert. . .” Anne breathed

Still not entirely thinking, I moved to inspect the laceration but just when I started to apply a slight pressure to the area, Anne released the most gut wrenching scream.

“No, please no!” 

Her hands were trying to bat mine away but I persisted.

“Anne, this is going to hurt but I’d rather cause you serve pain than have you bleed out right on the forest floor.”

“No!” She shouted back.

“Diana hold her arms down and Ka’kwet hold her legs down.”

“No, Gil—please I. . .” I stationed my body over hers so that I could get the best angle and began looking. 

She started to call me the most unladylike like things that I’m sure she completely means.

“You Bastard! Get off of me!” She strained again and again.

My heart was breaking for her because I knew she was in a ghastly amount of pain but I needed to see if she was stable enough to move and if the bullet had hit any vital organs. 

She kept cursing at me but the longer she did, the more breathless she started to sound. That’s when I realized I needed to get this bullet out soon.

“Diana and Ka’kwet run to my house, lay a sheet over the kitchen table, start boiling some water, and wake up Bash to fetch the doctor.” 

They nodded and darted off. 

“Anne, you’re going to hate me for this but hold on.” I whispered in her ear. 

She weakly nodded as I picked her up as I would a bride. She whimpered, and oh God that whimper just about killed me. 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to my house and crashed through the door once I arrived. 

“Blythe what’s the—“ Bash’s remark ending just like that.

“Get the doctor,” is all I managed to say to him before I laid Anne down on that table. 

I hastily washed my hands, and seized my tweezers.

At this point all that was coursing through my brain was this: keep her alive. So, screwing respectability, I tore open the side of her dress.

“Diana grab some alcohol and force Anne to drink it.”

“On it.” 

Once she returned I began spraying a cleanser on the wound and readied myself for probably the most tedious medical procedure I’d ever perform.

“Okay, like before, Ka’kwet hold Anne’s legs down and Diana try to keep her hands away.” 

I took a breath.

“On the count of three. One. Two. Three!” Anne screamed bloody murder. 

I drove my tweezers in and started to locate the bullet, desperately trying not to cause to much pain.

“GILBERT BLTHYE” she proclaimed time and time again, her voice strained. “Stop! Please STOP!”

I honestly with all my being, I wanted to stop. For heavens sake I hated being the one causing her so much pain.

However, when I grabbed ahold of the bullet that’s when things turned sour. One of Anne’s hands escaped Diana’s grasp and clutched my nonworking arm. Holly hell, I didn’t know she was that strong! 

“Gil—please. . .” She begged with the tears from her eyes completely soaking her face.

“I’m so sorry, Anne. So so sorry.” I made one last grab and yanked the device out. Anne cussed. 

“I can’t. . .I can’t breath.” 

“Breath Anne, follow my breaths.”

She followed but I could tell she was on the verge of passing out.

“We’re almost done, just hang in there Ms. Stubborn.”

Oh, she was not having it but I knew she’d stick through, so I cleaned and stitched the wound the best I could. 

When I met Anne’s eyes once I was finished, I saw the echo of agony she was in. So, I grabbed her hand that was still death gripping me and squeezed it.

“Great job, my Anne with an e.”

She gazed back at me with confusion, which was probably from her drunken haze, but whispered in a tiny voice, “You’re hair looks like a teddy bear.”

Yep, she was definitely smashed.

“Thanks, and your hair looks like a pool of lava.” She smiled.

Looking at the two girls still pressing her libs down I said, “Thank you so much for helping.” 

“No, thank YOU Gilbert.” Diana insisted.

“Thank you,” Ka’kwet agreed.

“I’m going to move Anne to a spare bed and if any of you two want to clean yourselves up, the bathrooms right behind you.”

They nodded and scurried off.

“Hold on again, Carrots,” I murmured.

She made a noise which I took as a yes and picked her up the same way I did earlier, except this time, Anne laid her head against my shoulder. 

“You were very brave today.”

“Hmmm. . .I thought I was a butterfly today,”

“If you insist.”

“No I persist.”

“That’s not grammatically correct, my friend.”

“You’re not grammatically correct.”

“Whatever you say, Carrots.” 

Once I reached the room, I gently, like you would a baby, laid Anne on the comforter. She made a sound of protest but followed through. However, to my complete surprise, when I made the move to go, Anne reached out and grabbed my wrist.

“Stay.”

What! Anne Shirley-Cuthbert wants me! Me! To stay with her. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” was all she said.

So, screwing what was proper for the second time that night, I climbed into the bed right next to Anne. She laid you head on my shoulder and made a grab for my hand.

“Please, don’t ever leave Gil.”

My heart just about burst when she uttered those words. So, pulling her closer to my side, I murmured back, “Never in my wildest dreams.”

I kissed her forehead and dozed off, content that my Anne with an E was still alive.


End file.
